


Silence

by Gleefreak97



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/Gleefreak97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black*Star may be a loud. He may be obnoxious. </p><p>But, he also has his demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. My first fanfic of all time! Wow, what have I been doing with my time. O.O Anyway, I hope you guys find some sort of enjoyment in this short ficlet.
> 
> *Please remember, I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to their respective owner*

Silence is said to echo.

For many, this is true. 

For many, including Black Star. 

Ever since he was young, Black Star had lived with Sid, rescued from the family nobody wanted to know. The Star Clan, the most violent group the state had ever seen. Known for killing the innocent, the clan was eventually exterminated by Shinigami, leaving Black Star alone. All alone, with no negative impact, only the wise words of Sid to guide him along the right path. To them, escaping the impact of the Star Clan at such a young age could, and would, never affect Black Star. All of them were wrong. 

Black Star would never admit it, but he was scared. Scared of what, he couldn't even understand, but he knew it was there. He felt it in the silence, the darkness. When he was left alone, without Tsubaki, he felt it at the brink of his mind. The memories he couldn't quite place. The dreams he wished he didn't have, the screams faintly echoing off the sides of his mind. The black figures he saw when he closed his eyes, the ones without a face. The ones with the voices he wished he could place. These were the things that scared him the most, the things he knew he brought with him from the dark place, the place of the Star Clan.

He tried to hide it. All of it. The things he could never talk about, couldn't understand. Black Star knew he should tell someone. Sid, Tsubaki, anyone would help. He just couldn't get himself to do it. Instead, he blocked it out. With the noise. If he was loud enough, Black Star thought he would never feel the darkness or fear again. So, he drew attention to himself. He never let the silence linger, instead he filled it up with praise of himself. The more he talked about his strength, the less everyone cared about his weakness. 

This is what keeps Black Star alive. The escape from the darkness and the pain. The escape from the silence. The silence that echoes so much. The silence that hurts Black Star too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, there it is. The first fanfic I actually took my time to write. It's not the best, and I know I could do better....... But, too late for that! Please comment, kudos, etc. if you feel the need. 
> 
> ~<3~
> 
> Note: I'm considering writing another chapter of this one. In Tsubaki's perspective maybe?? I don't know! Just let me know what you think!!


End file.
